Death Moon the Blood Demon
by Rakurai-Kamikaze
Summary: When a innocent person got cursed by a single blood drop, he turned into a blood demon. Watch as the new demon formed a team and banished all of humanity on this world.


" _Let me tell you the story about a demon named Death Moon"_

A figure was walking through the village's roads in a sunny day. The figure was a blocky blue feline with a tomato colored nose with black hair and black pointy ears that was placed on top of his head. Yes, the figure was a male. The figure was seen to wear a white T-shirt that was underneath a brown coat that has fur on the neck and wrist of the coat, dark blue trousers and was barefooted.

The figure was walking down the road, calming his mind, " _It's getting late, i should head back home"_ The feline thoughted to himself.

He had made it back home and opened the door, "What's wrong Shock?" Another feline asked the figure which known as Shock. The feline that asked him was his brother. He was a blue cat with a dark blue nose and seemingly wore a white vest with dark blue trousers

"Nothing, i wanted to get some things out of my head" Shock replied, "Anyways. Arc, have you heard of a rumour about the blood rain?" Shock asked, his brother known as Arc nodded.

"Yeah. The rumour about when you get touched by a single blood drop, a curse will follow you and you'll become a demon" Arc inquired while he was sitting on a chair.

The house was a small one, they had to share one room as their living room and bedroom. The bathroom was outside just for the sake of giving space.

Shock sighed and sat down on his bed, "We hope that this rumour is fake.." Shock hoped, Arc nodded and leaned back of his chair.

 _Tommorrow.._

Shock yet again, was walking down the road. He looked to the empty, cloudy sky as he sighed, a blood drop was poured infront of him, making him yelped. Until he realize.

 **The rumour was true.**

Shock sprinted all the way to his home before the bloodrain came pouring down. One second before him got into the house, a blood drop poured onto the right side of his face (your right side, not Shock's right side).

Shock was paralyzed when he got blood flew on his face, as well as his brother, "The rumour, IS REAL?!" Arc exclaimed while he was paralyzed. Shock took his hand and touched the blood with his hands. He examines it and was filled with fear.

"No no no no NO NO!!" Shock exclaimed in fear, he ran to the water bucket and washes the blood out of his face instantly, still in fear. Then he slowly stared at his brother as they both has fear planted on their face.

The 2 brothers stood in front of eachother, eyes widen. Shock can't let out a word for a short time, until, "Keeps this a secret, i don't want to get kicked out of the village!" Thunder exclaimed and requested his feline sibling while he gripped his shoulders with his paws.

 _2 Weeks later.._

Shock felt a head ringing headache when he was sitting on his bed at night. The headache was located on his left side of his face (His left side, your right side). He hung his head down as his hands were gripping the back side of his head.

" _Whats happening..?"_ Shock thoughted to himself. He walked towards the mirror as his eyes widen when his left side (His left side, your right side) has a medium sized dark fur was spreading around his left side rapidly.

Arc's jaw dropped when he saw Shock's dark fur going all over his face. Arc immediately ran to the road and called the guards to capture him. Shock tried to stop him, but he was too late. The guards were already wielding their weapons and chains Shock's wrist.

 ** _Traitor.._**

Shock was walking outside of the village, surrounded by guards. His right face were almost fully black as he felt the headacge more worse that before.

One of the guards pushed him to the ground, making him kneeling on the ground.

Shock felt like his soul was dissapearing. He clenched his eyes and felt that a dark aura was disturbing him and hung his head down.The guards were ready for the mysterious impact thet they never known until now.

In Shock's mind, he felt his soul was gone and was replaced by the demonic soul. A blood dropped in his mind, making him a full.

 **Blood Demon.**

He opened his eyes. His pupils are pure black, and his eyes were bright yellow as bright yellow circular stripes was surroundhing his eyes. He smiled as sharp jagged teeth was revealed as well as his wide and long smile.

4 Long pointy shadows sprouted on his back. The guards were wielding their weapon for the sake of killing the new demon. The chains on his wrist breaked in half when he pull the chains off.

 **Cue: SHK - Death Moon (1:02 to 1:28)**

He turned his head to face the guards and tackles 3 of them making them fell to the ground. A guard was sneaking up on him as he stabbed the 4 guards including the one that was sneaking behind him.

He glanced at 2 guards and stabs them instantly, he smiled like he was playing some fun game. He picked a guard by his shadows on the guards collar and raise him to the air before releasing him and stab him.

 **End of the cue**

After killing the guards, he walked to the wall of their village. Crows flying on the night, as the blood moon shines brightly.

He climbed the wall with his shadows and stood at the top of the wall, infront of the village. Villagers were shooked and stared at the demon as fear raining down their eyes, as well as his brother.

The blood moon was behind him, shing bright behind the demon, giving him powers. He stared at the brother smiling creepily.

 **Cue: SHK - Death Moon (1:51 to 2:45)**

 ** _Brother._**.

 ** _You have betrayed me.._**

 ** _I trusted you with our promise.._**

 ** _But you broke it.._**

 ** _and now.._**

 ** _You get my REVENGE!_**

The demon thrust himself to the village and flew using his shadows. He landed and ran while killing innocent villagers as well as taking their blood to gain more power. He found his brother running for his lives, he picked him up by the collar and stared at his horrified face.

He smiled and stab him directly to the heart as revenge. He then killed all of the innocent villagers around him, then he took all of their blood as material for getting stronger. He felt the taste of blood as delicious, and powering.

He sneak on villagers houses and killed them in their slumber. As well as the king and the queen, killing them before the guards notice him. He then sprinted around the castle and killed all of the guards.

The village was ruined, no humans were there, only the demon that formely known as Shock. He stood infront of his mass killing results, and looked at the blood moon shing brighter than before. He smiled happily as his eyes were glowing.

He walked to the blood moon and flew straight up. He was floating infront of the moon, smiling. The blood moon became a cresent as it called his new name.

 _ **Death Moon.**_

 _"Legend says. That if theres a blood moon in its cresent form and you saw a person sitting there. You have been warned"_

 _ **The End..?**_


End file.
